wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Scorched Deities
Do not steal my code. This is your only warning. the scorched deities a group of ancient deities created by [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'fear']]— Anyone can create a character worshipping these deities. Overview— Once, the Ancient Deities were a popular religion for all of dragonkind to believe in. However, after the events of The Scorching, dragonkind lost faith in their deities. A mass burning took place while under the scavenger's reign, a burning of every religious artifact from their deities that they could find. Few survived the chaos, and the deities themselves were honestly indifferent about it. Belief in their existence didn't dictate their survival - but following the overthrowing of scavengers, they've since been renamed to '''The Scorched Deities' after dragons noted how careless they could be.'' RULES & GUIDELINES— :# You cannot make a new deity for this project. :# These deities do not depend on worship to exist. :# If a you decide to make a character worshipping these deities, please click their box to read their information. :# These deities are also closely tied into my modern AU & the pre-scorching continent. (You are not obligated to read up on my modern timeline, however, it would be preferable to read up on Phlugis slightly.) The Oneironaut WYSIWYG — memory, thought, emotion — “The Dream Walker never left, for he was there to calm our nightmares.” The Oneironaut is the keeper of memories, dreams, and thought. He is omnipresent, though only to his Dream Walkers does he show his true self to. He's a benevolent deity, finding mortals to be intricate & intriguing creatures with their ability to give him everlasting entertainment. His purpose is to primarily stop nightmares from brewing, but sometimes even he cannot stop them all. History & Lore of The Oneironaut The Oneironaut is the eldest of these primordial deities. Photo Credit — NASA ; Unsplash back The Labyrinthine LIFO — secrets, monsters, oceans — “The Mother of Monsters lies in wait in the deepest trench.” Photo Credit — Michael Benz ; Unsplash back The Ophidian RAS — death, freedom, chaos — “The Death Viper is never far, mingling among others in a mortal form.” Photo Credit — Emre Öztürk ; Unsplash back The Premier POP — war, justice, reality — “The Martyr has had enough of being blamed.” Photo Credit — Rolf Neuman ; Unsplash back The Sphinx ZOI — light, divinity, structure — “The Light Bringer isn't what others believe her to be.” Photo Credit — Micheile Henderson ; Unsplash back The Caldera LB — fire, protection, time — “The Guide who maintains a cooled temper.” Photo Credit — Paweł Czerwinski ; Unsplash back The Denizen FIFO — protection, ice, mortality — “The Hunter who has never seen ichor.” Photo Credit — V Srinivasan ; Unsplash back The Dragonfly QA — plants, wildlife, tranquility — “The Messenger always finds a way to stay on time.” Photo Credit — Michel Paz ; Unsplash back Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Groups Category:Alternate Universes